Insomnia
by Fioleefan
Summary: Marshall Lee & Fionna.  This after the ball  ice king excluded   Some sexual content :3


~*Insomnia*~

Marshall LeeXFionna (Fiolee)

*Days after Fionna left Prince Gumball's castle (after the ball) (Excluding the part of the episode where the Ice king said it was fan fiction… Speaking of which, do they read our fan fiction? How cool would that be?)*

It was five in the morning and Marshall Lee still couldn't get to sleep, and it wasn't because he was part nocturnal. No, the vampire king was up thinking. Marshall was analyzing the night's events.

"Fionna... Fionna! Where are you Fionna?" Marshall was looking for his favorite human, the only human is Aaa. "Where is she?" He had already gone to the tree house and Cake said she had gone on a walk. Marshall scratched the back of his head. He heard faint giggles and murmurs coming from the inner woods. He floated slowly to see what it was. From behind a tree he saw Prince Gumball and Fionna sitting side by side on a log, laughing and giggling. The vampire king became jealous as he saw the prince touch Fionna's shoulder. "…so we were about to squash it and then Cake said 'wait girl, I need my gloves for this' I almost died. Marshall just rolled his eyes." continued Fionna, both started laughing. Marshall noticed how the prince would stare at Fionna's lips as she finished the story. The vampire couldn't stand any longer and floated into the clearing, Fionna looked up. "Hey what's up dude? I was just telling PG about the time you, me and Cake squashed that giant flesh eating spider. Marshall floated next to Fionna, who was now across from PG. "Yes, a very funny story!" added Prince Gumball. "Well it wasn't funny at the time" Added Marshall dryly. The group silenced. Fionna was the one to break the awkward silence, by asking where Marshall was going. "Actually, I was looking for you." He said as he started to blush. Prince Gumball raised an eyebrow. "What did you need?" asked a puzzled Fionna. "Nothing now, Forget it." The Prince who was quiet until now said "Fionna it is late. I must return to the castle, will you accompany me?" Fionna looked at him, his hand out to her, and smiled. She turned to say good bye to Marshall and saw the hurt look on his face as he started to float away. "Hey actually PG I just remembered I promised to go red apple hunting with Marshall. Marshall looked up. "That's why you were here right? You thought I forgot." Fionna winked, Marshall smiled "You got me Fi." With a frown she said "What I tell you about calling me Fi?" Marshall replied with a smile that showed his fangs. "Another time then" said the prince trying to hide his disappointment. Marshall held on to Fionna's waist and lifted her up into the night sky. He swears he could feel Prince Gumball's eyes burning into the back of his head, and smirked.

After a long awkward pause on the way to the apple orchards of Aaa, Marshall asked "Are we really going red apple hunting? Or am I just an excuse to not hang out with pink boy?" Fionna snickered "Actually I just really wanted to know what you wanted to say." Marshall looked down at the beautiful blond in his arms. The wind was pushing her bangs out of her face, her blue eyes sparkling and the moon reflecting on them. Marshall floated down and put her on the ground. He kicked a pebble and ran a hand through his raven black hair. "Well I wanted to hang out with you tonight... But you were busy with ..." He trailed off. He hated the fact that he was so in love with her she reduced him to a mere love sick teenager. He was the Vampire King! He made others tremble at his feet, yet this human girl made him afraid and doubtful. Still he couldn't control his urges to see her, talk to her, and touch her. "Marshall?" Her sweet voice woke him from his thought. "I...um... *sigh*... Look, I know PG has a crush on you..." he stopped to see her reaction. She was calm like she already knew, so he continued "...and I want you to know that I kinda, maybe, sort of like you too." By the time he choked those last words out he was as pink as Prince Gumball. Fionna was blushing too. "Marshall, Prince Gumball and I are -" before she could finish he said "so he got to you first... You picked him..." The vampire looked away. "Actually he did confess his feelings, but I don't feel the same way about him. After the junk with the Ice queen, I realized I don't want a guy I have to protect all the time… or a guy someone can harm me with." Marshall looked up, hopeful. "How do you feel about me?" Fionna blushed pinker and looked down "Well... I think you're stubborn and dangerous and mischievous, but you are funny and fun and adventurous... and cute". He floated closer to her, his face right in front of the adventuress'. With one finger he lifted her head by the chin. He saw those beautiful blue eyes he loved and kissed her.

She quickly responded. They kissed soft and tenderly at first, but their kiss became more passionate with each passing minute. As Fionna came up for air she saw the pleased expression on his face. "Been waiting a long time to do that" He confessed and saw Fionna blush. He sat on the soft grass, Fionna on top of him. Marshall Lee began to kiss her neck and below her ear lobe, his fangs pressing on her skin not yet penetrating, his hands at the hem of her sweater and the other on her back. The first item to come off was her sweater. Her hat had clung to it and it came off as well. His shirt was unbuttoned by her long slender fingers. His bare chest pressed against her silk bra. Pretty soon they were both only in underwear laying and kissing on the soft grass, their clothes a scattered mess around them, like Fionna's hair. Marshall Lee slowly worked his hands onto her back, skillfully removing her bra. He began to knead the soft tender flesh underneath. He let go, and while still kissing her, removed her panties and began playing with her ass. Fionna was the one to break the kiss. She helped him remove his boxers. Fionna took his growing erection in her hand, all while kissing again. Again she broke the kiss only to this time begin licking the head and shaft of his dick, her inexperience showing, but it being Fionna, he didn't care. He threw his head back in pleasure. Marshall suddenly stopped her and laid her down on the soft grass. He began licking and sucking on her breasts, working his way down stopping at her navel for a few seconds. He continued going down. He began kissing her feet and then her legs then moved to her thighs, back to her legs then her thighs and legs again. "Please, don't tease me Marshall Lee..." Fionna cooed. He smirked. It seemed he took pity on her, since he finally plunged in. Licking, nibbling and kissing every part of her. When she couldn't take it any longer and started to gasp he sped up and his tongue finally entered her. She came with small gasps and moans coming from her lips.

Fionna curled into a ball and Marshall sighed. With a smile he said "Well finish this another time." But before Marshall could turn his head to look for his clothes, Fionna straddled his still hard erection. He entered her with a loud audible pop. Surprised, he looked up at her face. Her eyes were shut tight and her face twisted in pain. As he thrust into her for the first time, he could feel her hymen breaking. He was not surprised Fionna was a virgin though he was surprised that she had no hesitation to losing it to him. After the first few thrust, she began to push back working with him to create a rhythm. "How was it?" He asked pulling her out her trance. "Was what?" She asked still pushing against him. "The first time" He asked thrusting as well. "Painful, but better now" She replied with a smile, looking into his eyes. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and began to kiss it. Marshall began to fasten his tempo, and moans were escaping Fionna's lips. She began to buck, the pleasure clearly overtaking her. It took all his self control not to bite Fionna at that moment. "Fionna's tightness felt so good" Thought Marshall Lee as he remembered. She came, her second time of the day, her body rigid and shivering, and as if on cue he came as well. He shot into her and they both lay down on the soft green grass, looking into each others eyes, obviously tired from the night's events. "Let me fly you home" Marshall said helping her up. "No. We got some red apples to find" She said with a smile. After apple hunting for a while and making love several more times, he took her home.

"Wait here" She said as she opened the door. Marshall looked up into the sky. It was 4am and the rays of the sun not far from appearing. Fionna ran inside and grabbed an umbrella and saw a furious Cake on the couch. "I promise to tell you everything just wait here." answered Fionna to her older cat sister's stare. She ran outside and gave the umbrella to Marshall. "Here just in case" Fionna looked into his eyes, she saw indecision. "What's wrong"? Marshall sighed. "Fionna... I...I...Lo-" She silenced him with a kiss. "Tell me next time." Marshall Lee smiled and said "I love you Fionna" She held his face in her hands and responded "Say forever" He kissed her again. Obviously not wanting to say goodbye "And ever" he responded into her lips. Finally leaving as the sun rose, umbrella in hand and a smile on his face. At that point he wondered if he was truly undead. Fionna walked into the living room with a smile, a confused yet still angry Cake waiting on the couch. "I have some explaining to do." Sighed Fionna, the smile not leaving her face.


End file.
